The Mounties
The Mounties are a trio of Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the secondary antagonists of Super Troopers 2. They were originally stationed in St. Georges Du Laurent, Canada, but because of a recent discovery that St. Georges Du Laurent is part of Vermont, they are replaced by a team of former Spurbury Police officers. This causes a bitter hatred between the two police forces, which eventually escalates when The Mounties put a bear inside the Vermont Highway Patrol station. Bellefuille was portrayed by Tyler Labine. Podien was portrayed by Hayes MacArthur. Archambault was portrayed by Will Sasso. Members *Sergeant Christophe Bellefuille *Staff Sergeant Major Henri Podien *Sergeant Major Roger Archambault Biography Being Replaced Bellefuille, Podien, and Archambault were the primary police for the French-Canadian town of St. Georges Du Laurent. When the US Governor reexamines the border line between Vermont and Canada, they find that St. Georges Du Laurent is actually a part of Vermont. After some discussion, the Canadian government agrees to make the town a part of Vermont. As a result, the Mounties are replaced with the Vermont Highway Patrol and are set to be transferred to another part of Canada. Rivalry with the Vermont Highway Patrol Despite the turnover, The Mounties stuck around to help their replacements with their new jobs. However, The Mounties, much like the rest of the town hated the American police force and did not want to become a part of Vermont. This hatred results in the Mounties constantly insulting America, purposely getting their replacements beat up by angry Canadians, and even going as far to lure a bear into the Vermont Highway Patrol station, trapping it in by putting a hockey stick across the door handles. As revenge the Vermont Highway Patrol kidnap the mounties, strip them naked, paint them the colors of the American flag, and leave them out in the middle of the woods. They then pose as mounties and ruin their reputation by pulling various pranks on people they pull over. However, The Mounties get back early and the two teams are about to get in a fight, until Guy shows up. Guy invites the Mounties to celebrate with pancakes as the Vermont Highway Patrol are most likely to be fired for impersonating Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Smuggler Showdown The Mounties show up at the sawmill, believing the Vermont Highway Patrol officers are the smugglers. As both teams are pointing their guns at one another, Guy shines a light off the roof and reveals that he's the smuggler. Not Going Anywhere After they put Guy in the police car, reporters show up to the scene and interview them about the turnover. Now having seen the Vermont Highway Patrol's heroic behavior, The Mounties give a speech that the town will be left in good hands. However, the US Governor shows up and announces that the turnover will be postponed while the rest of the hidden contraband was recovered. With this news, The Mounties take back there gratitude and go back to being arrogant jerks. After arguing with Thorny, Archambault punches him and a fight between the two police forces breaks out. Gallery TheMounties03.png|Guy introduces the Mounties to the Vermont Highway Patrol. TheMounties07.png|The Mounties' car leaving the scene after the Vermont Highway Patrol get rid of the bear. TheMounties08.png|The Mounties at home. TheMounties09.png|The Vermont Highway Patrol's revenge. TheMounties11.png|The Mounties return. TheMounties12.png|The Mounties giving a speech. TheMounties13.png|"We have an expression here. It go what have you done for me lately." Trivia *While Guy LeFranc is the main antagonist of the movie, The Mounties have more screen time and spend more time antagonizing the protagonists. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful